


What Am I Doing?

by Noxaura_Cille



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: BC Five Minutes Doesn't Do Shnitzle On Knowledge, Baiii, Contemplation, Could Be Considered Canon, Could Lead To A Full-on Fic, Even Though I Will Probably Do It Anyway, Gen, I don't really know - Freeform, I have plans, I'mma go now, It'd Be A Big Help, Lemme Know What You Want Please, Musing, STILL DK, Think Of As Prequel, Unless You're In School, Will Be Producing A Bunch Maybe, but idk, eh, it depends, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxaura_Cille/pseuds/Noxaura_Cille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the night turned into day, Rin thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I Doing?

The blood.

It was a usual sight for Rin, by now.

"Oh crap... I did it again."

He looked up, into the rapidly-lightening sky as a white bird flew by, too fast for him to identify it (but he thought it to be a pigeon). Birds were such majestic creatures, so free and yet so trapped by themselves and their instincts. They flew and ate and slept and died. Simple lives, no complexity, no strife, no cares in the world.

"What the hell am I doing? Damnit!" He kicked at the ground as the golden rods of sun peeked over the trees to illuminate the surrounding world.

The bird knew what it was doing, for it had to. If it didn't, if it got confused for even a _second_ , it would probably not bode well.

But did _he_ know what he was doing? No.

He respected the bird, in that regard. It knew the directions it would go while he had no clue.

He envied the bird for the same reason. So directionless and yet so aware of the direction they had to take.

It was the sort of life he would likely never be able to lead, the bird's. Carefree and yet cautious. Flying yet grounded.

He sighed, shaking his head. What a stupid thought to have.

He slowly began the short walk back to the monastery, and his new destiny.

Not that he knew that yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Could be a series? I don't actually know. As the tags (rambles) would suggest, I am rewatching the anime with Japanese audio, so be prepared for an onslaught of story...
> 
> Even if it never comes.
> 
> Better safe than sorry.
> 
> Do you guys want a story with this premise? Because I could probably manage it.
> 
> _~Nox_


End file.
